The legend of the phoenix
by Eras bel
Summary: The legends said that there was a red bird with red flames that glowed brightly, a phoenix was what they claimed to be, that wandered through the kingdom of arendelle in the nights, the bird had its purpose in it, it sought those like him, for he in truth was a magician, a fire mage, and all he wanted was to find someone like him, and found. cover by lauraduarte9360
1. Prólogo

**N/A FROZEN NOT BELONG ME , I HAVE MY OC .**

He was flying in the night as the light of the moon reflected on his red wings, he looked at the kingdom of arendelle from above the dark clouds.

He flew close to the castle quietly, until a scream caught his eye, the curious phoenix descended to the window where he heard the scream, he approached the closed window and he saw.

There were several people in the room, many maids and a man with a crown, the king, stood beside his wife in bed, while another woman, the arendelle midwife, he recognized, the queen lay on the bed, legs spread wide , sweating and moaning in pain as she pressed again for the baby to leave.

It was time, finally, he arrived late but he arrived, he only expected the child to be born to actually inherit magic, of course it would not be a problem if the baby was born without powers, but he is anxious as well as lonely and with nothing to do beyond to live in his house in the mountains.

But it was not the only reason, he hoped that the king would be born with powers but it did not happen, only the king's grandfather would have had powers, but he did not accept his help or his company, he hoped that this at least was born with some gift, and be kinder too.

"Your Majesty is almost there, just a little longer," said the midwife in a soft voice, he dispersed his thoughts when he heard the queen give another cry, the phoenix shuddered with the cry of pain.

"a little more, " and it came to pass, the queen gave a last impulse and reenacted herself in bed while the king was still holding her hand.

he smiled to see the baby in the midwife's arms before she stepped into the king's arms.

"Your Majesty awaits the baby ..." the midwife's voice was ignored and cut off for a second before the king noticed.

"Why is he not breathing? He is not moving, his eyes do not open, what ..." The queen's smile fell, as did the king.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but ... your baby is dead ..." says the midwife.

At that moment everything stopped, the nurses took expressions of horror and sadness, was just a child, and died just before opening their eyes.

The midwife bowed her head sadly at the death of the newborn child.

"Why?..." the king's voice came out a whisper, the queen sobbed at the loss of her baby at that moment, in an act of sadness the king hands the baby the midwife.

And he sat down next to his wife, and hugged her as she cried in despair.

"No, no! No! Please," pleaded the queen as she wept on her husband's shoulder.

"shhh ..." whispers the king, as his own tears spilled out of his eyes as well.

The baby did not open his eyes, nor did he make a sound.

He was dead, phoenix felt dead inside, a child, nor had the chance to open his or if he wants to breathe, he is dead.

Phoenix smiled gently at the sad scene in front of him.

It was time to make your presence known ..

Wings open, His red feathers glowed red and yellow flame-colored, It is with a little shrill scream, everyone in the room turned their faces, amazed, the king feeling the strong light coming from the window lifted his eyes and slowly saw him, the bird of eternal life shone with flames in its open wings.

was beautiful and amazing, after more than 200 years, the phoenix came face to face with humans again, but why they? And why now? Think King Edgar.

The phoenix has always been seen in the skies, but never near, it's been two hundred years since it has approached some human, so why?

Still mesmerized by the wonder in front of him and his thoughts, the king did not notice that his wife moved away and was also staring at the open-mouthed phoenix.

The queen in a swift motion rose and staggered and took the baby in the arms of the midwife, no one could prevent, she held the protective baby in his chest and staggered, fell but did not give up and crawled to the window with the baby still in his arms .

"idun!" shouts the king running to his wife, he crosses in front of the Queen and holds her by the shoulders stopping.

"Stop what you're doing?" King Edgar asked, the queen had tears in her eyes as she held her baby, dead.

"he can help! I know he can!" idun shouts, referring to the phoenix shining on the other side of the window, edgar looked at the phoenix and back to his wife, he surmised.

"dear, hear me ..." the king tries again.

"No, you have to listen to me! The phoenix can heal, you can save the baby I know! You have to save ..." The Queen cries again holding the baby tight in a desperate embrace, it was impossible, right? The phoenix can regenerate itself from the ashes but give life ... wait, she is right, the tear of a phoenix can close any wound and disease ... perhaps until death, we must try, concludes the king after a while to look at your wife.

He nodded slowly and turned to open the window, he opened and then the phoenix flew to his fallen wife with the child in his arms, the phoenix looked at the queen with his bright green eyes and then to the baby.

"please ... help us," the queen's pleading voice asks the bird, placing her baby wrapped in the cloth in front of her carefully, and with one last look at the queen, the phoenix smiled and approached the child, approached his face and it happened, a sparkling blue tear slowly crept down the face of the beautiful bird and fell on the baby's face. the king sat down next to his wife and waited, and the wonder occurred, the face soon came alive, the breath was born, the eyes opened and revealed clear blue eyes, as beautiful as the sea itself and the moon.

The phoenix smiled, it saved the baby, but that does not mean that the child can inherit gifts, but hopes that he is no longer alone, it was the first time he has saved someone like that, someone who has just been born, and may very well be the last one, because he is tired of waiting, if the baby has no powers, he will go away, and will seek a place where he can rest forever, this was the only lineage of people with gifts that he has found, I would not expect a third.

He tired of being alone.

he will wait another 7 years, if the child has no powers, he will leave.

The baby's parents picked up their newborn baby and hugged him carefully, with happy smiles on his face and enormous joy.

He stepped back ready to take off, but before he went the Queen and the king spoke.

"Wait please," asks the queen, the phoenix turns to them again.

"thank you, thank you very much for saving our baby," thanks the smiling queen with eyes that shed tears of joy.

"We owe him a lot, thank you very much, I hope to thank one day, " says the king.

He nods and takes to the sky.

I'm alone for the time being, he tells himself the phoenix mentally.

Meanwhile with the king and queen.

"What do we call there? It's a girl, you know," the king tells his wife holding the baby against him.

"Elsa, your name will be elsa, "

 **N/A Hello everyone, I already had this prologue ready, but I just decided to post it now, if you liked it please leave a favorite or follow, it helps a lot, and if you want to leave a comment would be very good, but do not need if you do not want to okay. and my writing is not quite the best, but that's because English is not my first language but I'm struggling to improve, so if there are mistakes I'm sorry.**


	2. Chapter 1

**N/A FROZEN NOT BELONG ME , I HAVE MY OC.**

He looked calmly at the girl playing in the snow on top of a tree, it was winter.

She was 3 years old, wearing a blue outfit with white details, she was very happy while playing with her father to play snowball.

He thought of making his presence known but no, it was not yet time, or maybe it is ...

Will I? Ask yourself, she might be scared or something, he did not want her to be afraid of him, but arendelle is already accustomed to it right? I mean, he has not been face to face with humans since the king's great-grandfather kicked him out.

he only wanted to help, but he did not want and did not allow him to help, the old king was the only one who had powers after his grandfather, the sister of the idun queen had also, and he met her, became great friends for a while , but she sealed her own fate a long time ago, and now after 200 years without anyone having powers, after 200 years alone, after 200 ...

He finally found someone like him, more or less like him, after all he could turn into a phoenix and return to being human when he wanted, could heal and had fire powers.

Elsa was a miracle, surely he saw in her the powers and beauty of the queen's sister (which was a surprise when he discovered that the queen's own sister had a line of magic, he discovered shortly after the marriage between idun and edgar ) only that there was something different about elsa, maybe it's how nice she is or because of how much goodness he saw in the little girl.

Elisa was different, he knew, elisa did not fear her powers, it was quite the contrary, she had total control of them, and her intentions were not innocent, she wanted to use her powers for evil, and wanted him to be next to her as his allied to evil, he could not let it happen, he could not allow her to harm innocent people.

But this is another story, which will be for later.

"Look, daddy, it's the phoenix!" Hearing the little elsa's excited cry beneath the tree, he balked and fell, sprawled on the ground.

Oops.

Too late .

"Oh! Here I will help you!"

He felt his small arms lift him off the floor carefully and set him on his feet.

It was elsa, she is smiling gently at him, with one hand outstretched as if she wanted to touch it.

He took a step back.

That was not how he intended to introduce himself.

But looking into the bluish eyes in front of him, it felt safe and pleasant to be near her.

As he himself said, different.

"All right? I will not hurt you, " so innocent, do not know the stories about him.

"Elsa, he knows, he understands everything we said, as if he were one of us" says the king approaching, I am one of you! He wanted to say, but kept his mouth shut, he had not had contact with humans for a long time, and he did not intend to start now, humans are selfish and ambitious, begin wars for peace, meaningless discussions, he does not understand them, Your true nature always appears in the end.

He does not trust them, he has lost confidence in them for a long time.

"Do you really understand me?" Little Elsa asked, so young and so intelligent, he nodded and approached the child.

Elsa smiled, it was incredible, she was seeing the legendary bird in person.

The king smiled and knelt beside his daughter in the snow.

The phoenix looked at him suspiciously, he did not trust humans, although he had approached him 3 years ago, now it was different, his daughter needed help at that time, he only approached for this and nothing more.

All thoughts vanished from him when the princess asked.

"Can I?" she gestured at him, she wanted to stroke him, oh okay, she was just a child.

He stepped forward and lowered his head so that she caressed her head feathers.

His touch was gentle, so gentle and at the same time very agreeable, he would not admit it aloud but he even liked the affection, it even made him want to take a nap right there with how nice it was, he was never touched by anyone so before, but he was sure he could as well sleep right there and have the best sleep ever.

He did not even notice when she took it and put it on her lap, she wrapped it with a scarf to keep him warm from the cold, not knowing that he himself could provide warmth to himself if he wanted to.

He felt his eyes close and without realizing he found his face against the palm of her hand, it was comfortable.

Until he realized, he opened his eyes in surprise, and flew away quickly, pulling off his scarf and knocking him down on the snowy ground in front of her, he startled her, he was sure, he ran out of nowhere.

It was strange to meet someone like this after so long.

It was even stranger to the warmth in his chest as he flew away.

He was born as a human, and was created as a human by his master and father to be wise, to be kind and help others like him, sometimes he forgets that he is human inside, the phoenix, a majestic but innocent creature , he just waited for the right moment to reveal himself with a human, until then, he will be a phoenix, he will protect her and help with his powers at the right time, she knows how to use them very well, he hopes she does not become like your aunt, he will ensure that this does not happen.

Meanwhile.

Elsa watched the bird flee as if her life depends on it, did it frighten him? It will be ?

"I've never seen anything like this happen before," Edgar remarks, looking at the bird pulling away.

"I frighten he?" she asked innocently.

The king laughs at his daughter and smiles.

"No, that's not it, it's ... well, I've never seen or heard anything about it being let it be touched before, it rarely comes close to humans, it's a miracle that it lets you pet it," says the king.

"What does daddy mean?"

"means that you are special, dear, very special, "

 **N/A THANKS YOU FOR THE FOLLOWS AND FAVORITE .** **did you like it ? favorite or follow, if you want to leave your opinion, but if you do not want everything ok.**


	3. chapter 2

**NOTE/ FROZEN NOT BELONG ME , I HAVE OC AND STORY .**

He looked out the window at the child on his knees leaning against the door with sadness and sympathy.

Today an accident occurred with his powers and Anna.

He spent three years, During this time he had visited her, that is to say, he usually stands in a tree or in the foot outside the window away from that day when she, let's say met him face to face, he visited her On occasion . He kept her company during study or play time, it was fun, he might not say it out loud but he does.

The day after she saw him, he came back again.

(3 YEARS AGO)

she was building a doll on the outside in the garden, it had a rounded area where there was a lot of snow. her parents were busy with her duties so a maid was charged with taking care of her, her name was given.

But she soon went out to fetch some carrot to put on the snowman, not bothering to leave it alone, after all, it was a garden around a wall, and there were guards outside, it was totally safe.

And the kitchen was far away.

Elsa was trying to find some piece of wood to make the doll's arms.

She was digging for snow. he decided to help there, had no branches for the snow, the garden only had flowers and some roots, if there were branches? He did not know but he flew into the forest not far away. he came in a tree and broke two thin branches, he caught them with the beak and flew back into the garden.

He soon saw that Elsa was still looking. taking advantage of the chance he came and went down in the snow, she was on her back but soon felt the little noise of beat in the snow behind her, she gave a frightened jump, but soon saw that it was only phoenix, she sighed in relief.

He startled her, it was not his intention, he did not want to.

He held the branches well in his beak and took a few steps forward with his head down and green eyes directly looking at her.

She looked surprised "is it for me? ..." Elsa asked, was the phoenix offering her branches?

He lowered his head even more and placed the branches on the ground covered with snow.

He took a few steps back and looked at her without blinking, just with a neutral look.

Elsa with a little reluctance approached and took the branches in her hands and looked back at him.

He rolls his eyes and nods at the next snowman. Elsa was a bit surprised, after all it's not every day that a phoenix brings you twigs with the aim of helping out there with a simple snowman. She nods and approaches to sit in front of the snowman, phoenix also approaches and stands next to her looking at the snowman, had a strange head, two blocks of snow, one larger at the bottom and one smaller at the top , some kind of roots straight and small roots in the head as if it were hair, the same was with the body, a smaller and smaller, had stones to be the eyes.

All that was left was the arms and nose.

She carefully placed a twig on each side of the doll, he looked at her and then at the doll.

"missing his nose," he did not notice when he said it, but she did, she slowly turned to the bird at her side, and she could not believe it.

He looked at her and the truth hit him, oh no ...

Idiot why could not I keep my mouth shut? He asks himself.

"You talk?!" she shouts.

Yeah, that was it.

He said it anyway, it's no use anyway, after all he already plans to reveal himself to her, maybe this is the time.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to scare you there," he says in all sincerity to her. Still scared, Elsa held a hand to her heart. he talks ... it was impossible but it was also impossible for her to have ice powers, but that was still scary.

He smiles sympathetically, "Maybe this will help." In a second, he started to glow yellow and red and turned into his childlike form, his powers allowed him to change his appearance to whatever age he wanted, for example. He could change his appearance to his older self or into his younger self, he could change his appearance to the age he wanted, but he used to use his 20-year-old form.

Elsa looks amazed at what she sees, in a minute he was a bird and now a boy his age. Short brown spiked hair and bright hazel eyes, a round face one centimeter taller than she, in a white sleeveless shirt with a red jacket on top and long pants that reached her ankles in small shoes, he was handsome.

He bows "let me introduce myself, your majesty. My name is Trey Felix and I am your protector," he introduced himself.

Elsa's mouth fell open.

( nowadays )

He spent a good amount of time keeping her company, being her friend, of course, he will not reveal himself to others, he does not trust them.

But she was different, he knew.

Anna, was born after six months of revealing elsa. Unfortunately she had no gifts like Elsa, who controls ice, but that did not stop her from being her friend as well.

He often played with them, though he had a mind of more than 400 years. In his child form, his mind changed a little to re-think as a child, he acted like one but still had his other half who was 400 years old.

He asked for Anna and Elsa to keep their secrets from others, he knows he will be questioned and maybe even called a wizard or something, although he doubted it considering that the king and queen had a child with magical powers. But he was not quite like Elsa, he had magical powers, but it was quite different.

He controls fire, can turn into a phoenix, which causes him to have the ability to manipulate his appearance so that he could choose to be as old as he wanted. it can even heal injuries, illnesses, even save lives, with just a tear. Imagine if everyone knew about it other than the king and queen? It's just that they do not even fully know what he can do, only that he brought his daughter back, and they ordered that everyone present that night and room did not tell anyone about what happened.

If everyone knew what he was capable of, He would be hunted, all kingdoms would go after him, they would use it for their own benefit.

He would be used as an object, just like all others of his race. the phoenix are immortal but if they wish they can die voluntarily or fall asleep for centuries and wake up whenever they want.

Many choose suicide, they can not stand being used, or living in a world of greed and malice like that.

Others choose to fall asleep and wait for someone with special gifts like Elsa to be born, and to be worthy to have one of them as a protector. Phoenix can feel when someone with magical pods is close to being born, they do not know who or when, but they feel that it is close to being born and is close to them.

But they only served those who are worthy of his presence. a kind person, of pure goodness, a person capable of great love, someone who would sacrifice himself for those who love even what it means to be exiled or do what is possible and impossible for them, someone who is not evil and does good.

Someone like Elsa.

She was special, there are not many people like her nowadays. It's hard to find people like that, and he soon found two, Anna and Elsa, how lucky. But it would be a lie if he said they did not feel much more attached to elsa than Anna.

He had a connection with elsa more than with Anna. Anna was special too, even if she did not realize it, because he knows she has gifts, just does not know yet.

But Elsa, it was as if he was somehow attracted to her, maybe it had something to do with having saved her as a baby, he did not know for sure but it was as if he needed her.

But now she needed him.


End file.
